Amores de ayer
by Any-chan15
Summary: Cap. 1: ByaHisa/Cap. 2: MasakIsshin/Cap. 3: RyuKata. La nostalgia inundó su habitación esa noche, trayendo consigo los recuerdos, reviviendo el dolor de una herida que jamás cicatrizó.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Tratando de conseguir inspiración para continuar mis fics y también un par de historias originales que tengo por ahí, es que se me dio por practicar todos los días con un drabble. Aún no sé si hacerlo un long-fic de historias separadas o un drabble/one-shot por historia. Porque va a ser de diferentes parejas (dejando descansar mayormente el IchiRuki y HitsuHina que son las que más uso). Por lo menos por ahora xD**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Advertencia: Esta/s historia/s son de ships que me gustan pero que no suelo escribir, por lo que puede haber OOC.**

 **Amores de ayer**

 **Capítulo piloto: Preguntas sin resolver**

El ser el heredero directo de un clan noble lo llenaba de orgullo, sin embargo al ser todavía un chiquillo inmaduro esto provocaba que los humos se le subieran a la cabeza, y pese a que trataba de pelear contra ellos comúnmente parecía muy arrogante y fanfarrón, emanando un aura de superioridad egocéntrica que alejaba a todos. Por eso y por sus dotes indiscutibles para un shinigami, fue enviado a la academia para perfeccionar sus talentos.

Se la pasaba solo y el rechazo de sus "pares" solo lo hacía encapricharse más en su actitud. Ese, en su momento, fue Kuchiki Byakuya. Un engreído heredero de una acaudalada e importante familia. ¿Y cómo es que cambió tanto? Esa historia, siempre trajo a su mente los recuerdos de su encuentro con su primer y único amor.

—Byakuya-bo', apresúrate o llegaré tarde a dar la clase —protestó Yoruichi, golpeando suavemente el costado derecho de su cabeza con su dedo índice. El hombre cerró sus ojos e inhaló profundo, incluso luego de tantos años esa mujer seguía sin respetarlo. Además, quién iría a pensar que de capitán pasaría a ser profesora de la Academia de Shinigamis. —Estás muy pensativo hoy —concluyó la morena, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana por la que miraba el Kuchiki hacía unos momentos.

—Recordaba el día en que la capitana supervisora de mi misión como estudiante, me perdió en el peor distrito del Rukongai.

Yoruichi largó una sonora carcajada. Ese día lo recordaba a la perfección y como una de las mejores anécdotas, una de las más divertidas y gratificantes, porque luego de ese día Byakuya al fin había dejado de ser un niñito molesto y se había convertido en…la verdad seguía siendo el mismo pero con un poco más de madurez. Los ojos dorados se centraron en el paisaje, no mencionaría nada sobre Hisana, ella también la conoció ese día pero sabía que eso era algo muy privado del Kuchiki, por no decir muy sensible.

—Bien, bien. Solo no te pierdas en este lugar. Cuando termines vete pronto, no sabes el mar de hormonas que genera la mención de que estás aquí—. Y dicho esto, la de morados cabellos se retiró, no sin antes darle unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro.

Lo dejó solo, con sus recuerdos y su pasado.

Byakuya volvió a ocupar el lugar frente a la ventana del que fue su salón de clases. Dejó que los rayos del sol bañara su rostro y que la cálida brisa primaveral lo despeinara. Pero en sus recuerdos hacía frío y hubiese deseado que lloviera, porque la nieve en verdad podía ser muy problemática. Sonrió, nieve en primavera, ¿qué habría sido aquello? Tal vez, como su encuentro, no tenía explicación.

 _Maldecía en voz alta cómo haría pagar a Yoruichi Shihouin por tal ultraje. Olvidar en medio de la tormenta a un estudiante, ¡a un Kuchiki! Debía haber un castigo por ello entre sus clanes, porque no olvidaba que ella también era una noble. Sus pensamientos cambiaron drásticamente cuando fue azotado por una fuerte ráfaga de viento y nieve, eso ya se estaba por convertir en una tormenta. Miró hacia todos lados, desde dentro de las deterioradas casas solo veía miradas de hostilidad, no tenía que ser adivino para saber que allí su título como noble no valía de nada. El dinero no importaba para esa gente, que lo único que aún conservaba era su orgullo, y no tenía tiempo para averiguar quién estaba dispuesto a venderlo._

— _Disculpa…—una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se giró a ver quién le hablaba. Era una chica muy delgada y con largo cabello, ¿el mechón en el medio de su cara se debería a la tormenta? —Si quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo. Hasta que pase la tormenta —le ofreció, haciéndose a un lado, dejando ver de esta forma un pedazo de tela que se sujetaba al piso y a una especie de ruina, formando una improvisada carpa._

 _El muchacho bufó molesto, pero la tormenta empeoraba y su ropa estaba mojada. Asintió como respuesta y se dejó guiar, una vez dentro observó con malos ojos que ella utilizaba una lata con pequeñas ramas para hacer fuego y mantenerse caliente. Además que incluso con el viento entrando allí había un olor nauseabundo a suciedad, seguramente por esa tela y la ropa de la chica, rogando para sus adentros que no fuera ella. Iba a decir algo pero entonces notó que ella calentaba sus manos con su aliento y se frotaba los brazos, los harapos que tenía de ropa se habían mojado por haber salido._

— _¿Por qué saliste a buscarme? —cuestionó intrigado, olvidando por un segundo todo lo malo que veía en ese lugar. Ella lo observó curiosa, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban con la luz del fuego._

— _Te veías perdido. Aquí la gente no es amable y las tormentas son frecuentes, es una mala combinación para quien no tiene refugio. —Comentó ella, sonriéndole—. Sé que esto es muy pequeño y huele mal—, él se sobresaltó avergonzado—, arrugaste la nariz ni bien entraste—. Dijo ella divertida._

 _El muchacho no sabía dónde meterse. Por primera vez se sentía muy avergonzado, había sido muy descortés con alguien que lo ayudó desinteresadamente, después de todo ella no lo conocía._

— _Lo lamento mucho…—él trató de decir su nombre pero se percató que ni eso había tenido la molestia de preguntar. Nuevamente, se sintió avergonzado—. Soy Byakuya y no suelo ser así._

 _La joven rió dulcemente, al parecer del chico. Y se presentó como Hisana. Él trató de decir su apellido pero ella le dijo que no quería saberlo, puesto que luego de la tormenta no se volverían a ver. Byakuya se sintió un poco mal por ello, creyendo que su mala actitud lo había provocado y trató de elogiar todo desde ese momento, solo logrando hacerla reír, siendo contagiado al final. Se sentía humillado, avergonzado, fuera de lugar pero muy a gusto con ella._

— _¿Qué haces viviendo por aquí si es tan mal sitio? —cuestionó el de negros cabellos cuando se sintió un poco más en confianza, es decir, tenía una "casa" movible después de todo._

 _La mirada de ella se entristeció un poco, pero su sonrisa no desapareció. Su respuesta dejó paso a muchas preguntas que no hizo: "Estoy buscando a alguien"._

— _Además, yo no tengo el poder de un shinigami, por lo que no siento hambre. Más allá del maltrato de la gente, puedo seguir mucho más tiempo aquí._

— _Pero necesitas agua. Todos, en realidad, por eso la venden tan caro los muy malditos._

— _No estoy orgullosa pero…cuando la necesito, la robo —confesó ella apenada, él se mostró sorprendido._

— _¡Eso está mal! —protestó, pero inmediatamente al verla avergonzada se retractó de su reacción. Nunca se había planteado que a veces tenía un mal comportamiento, "decir sin pensar". En verdad era un idiota—. Discúlpame, es que a mi nunca me faltó nada._

 _Nuevamente, ese sentimiento de vergüenza. Decir sus verdades en voz alta le hacían pensar que era muy engreído a veces y tener todo sin ningún esfuerzo no era algo para sentirse orgulloso._

— _Yo…yo, te traeré todas las semanas la suficiente cantidad de agua. Para que no tengas que…tu sabes…robar._

 _La chica sonrió, negarse sería lo más lógico pero sin querer o queriendo, él le había prometido ir a verla seguido. Aceptó y le comentó que si se llegaba a cambiar de lugar le avisaría con tiempo._

 _La tormenta no paró durante toda la noche, pero Yoruichi los había encontrado mucho antes. Ahora, él estaba en el baño de aguas termales, caliente y bien servido, recordando cómo ella se calentaba con un pequeño fuego y su aliento. Sumergió su mano y la sacó con un poco de agua, solo para dejarla caer de nuevo a su sitio._

 _¿A quién buscaba? ¿Él…quién era?_

 _Las semanas iban pasando y no podía resolver la primera pregunta, pero sí la segunda y el resultado no le gustaba nada. Él no quería ser eso que era. No quería ser un noble fanfarrón más, analizándolo bien hasta Yoruichi era mejor que él y eso le molestaba mucho. Por lo que se dispuso a cambiar y ser…alguien a quien ella pudiera ver con otros ojos._

 _Ese día luego de las prácticas y como acostumbraba llegó a su casa apurado, pidiéndole amablemente a sus sirvientes que le entregasen los recipientes de agua limpia y fresca, como lo hacía desde hace un mes. Sin embargo, ese día fue interceptado por su padre y su abuelo, quienes no habían perdido cuidado en sus acciones ese último tiempo. Admitían que por arte de magia Byakuya mejoraba cada día como persona, pero la magia no era razón suficiente y debían saber qué traía entre manos el futuro heredero._

 _Tratando de apurar las cosas, el menor de los Kuchiki fue sincero y les contó todo sobre Hisana. Su padre pareció entenderlo pero su abuelo se enfureció, y fue cuando utilizó la frase "alguien como ella, de su nivel", que Byakuya descubrió una parte importante de él: no le interesaba ser un noble. Si ella no podía estar allí, con su amable sonrisa y su apacible carácter, él no quería ser un Kuchiki. Por supuesto, no era tonto, no era el niño impulsivo que hablaba sin pensar o se dejaba llevar por sus emociones; por lo que analizando la situación, le respondió a su tan respetable abuelo por dónde podía meterse todas sus tradiciones, porque él no dejaría de ver a Hisana._

 _Al contarle tal cosa a la chica esta primero se sorprendió, admitiendo que tal vez al principio pareció algo arrogante pero nunca lo hubo asociado con una familia noble; luego le reprendió por la falta de respeto hacia su abuelo y al final lo abrazó agradeciéndole el haberla defendido._

 _Ese día él le rebeló su nombre y ella su "secreto". Buscaba a su pequeña hermana, tal como Byakuya ellas dos habían nacido de una familia formada en la Sociedad de Almas, pero fueron abandonadas y como "Rukia" parecía tener mucha energía espiritual, lloraba todo el tiempo por comida y agua, y al no poder soportar tal carga, ella la abandonó. Sin embargo, siempre se arrepintió de eso y al volver por ella ya no la encontró, por eso guardaba la esperanza que estuviera con vida, por eso la seguiría buscando hasta el final._

 _Otra vez, ella había dejado en su lengua una pregunta que no hizo: ¿A qué final se refería?_

 _El tiempo fue pasando y con él su relación con Hisana fue creciendo. No podía decir que eran novios, porque nunca se besaron siquiera, pero le bastaba el saber que ella se sentía cómoda con él y viceversa. El Kuchiki trataba en su tiempo libre de ayudarla en su búsqueda pero no daba muchos resultados y un día su última pregunta se respondió, arruinando el lindo recuerdo._

 _Ese día, también era cálido como el presente._

El hombre de orbes azules volvió de sus recuerdos. El patio de la escuela estaba lleno de árboles de sakura, a ella le gustaban tanto…por eso ese día la había llevado a su mansión, era un día especial puesto que le iba a contar de sus sentimientos y se viera correspondido o no, la invitaría a quedarse allí. Ambos podían ir a buscar a Rukia en sus momentos libres, juntos. Y así no deberían estar separados mucho tiempo, además en pocos días asumiría como capitán de la sexta división y el tenerla allí, bien servida, le quitaría un peso de encima. Había sido tan complicado que su familia lo aceptase, pero al final lo logró y solo faltaba ella.

Ese día podría haber sido el inicio de su alegre relación, de no haber sido porque ella luego de aceptar, de confesarse también, comenzó a toser y escupir sangre, para luego desmayarse. Inmediatamente pidió que la revisaran y lo que el médico de la familia le informó fue muy desalentador.

¿Por qué ella nunca le dijo que estaba enferma? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrían perdido? ¿Cuánto les quedaba?

"Ya es muy tarde, tal vez unos años antes con el debido tratamiento de podría de haber curado".

El estruendo que provocó el golpe que dio con sus manos al marco de la ventana, sumado al dolor que sintió al haberle pegado tan fuerte, no fue suficiente para aminorar sus recuerdos. El dolor no superaba la angustia que lo llenaba al recordar esos momentos, aquella angustia que le hacía recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

 _Hisana lo buscó en la noche y fue entonces que él se enteró que hasta ese día ella no tenía idea de lo grave de su situación. Sí, a veces le dolía y se sentía mal pero era consciente que era un alma y creyó que eso le daba la eternidad. Ella no conocía el ciclo que todos seguían, uno por el cual ella podía morir en ese mundo, en cualquier momento._

 _Sin embargo, ella se negó a seguir cualquier tratamiento, era tan obstinada a veces. Pero al saber que estaba más mal de lo que creía, solo se empecinó a buscar con más fervor a su pequeña hermana, antes de morir quería verla. Él no podía aceptarlo, ¿dónde quedaba él? Quería que ella fuera eterna y al saber que no sería así, quería todo su tiempo, su atención. Sentía que odiaba a Rukia por eso, por robarle los últimos momentos de la persona que amaba, sin embargo sabía que así era Hisana y por mucho que lo amara pelearía hasta contra sus sentimientos por ella._

 _El tiempo pasó y Hisana seguía buscando sin respuesta. Él igual y habían llegado a un acuerdo por ello. Mientras estuviera trabajando en el escuadrón ella podría buscarla, pero mientras él estuviera en casa ella debía acompañarlo y descansar. Así fue su relación, incluso bajo esa extraña rutina ellos se casaron y se amaron a su manera._

 _Hasta el final ella siguió buscando y hasta el final él la siguió amando._

El noble observó cómo el viento traía consigo pétalos de los árboles de Sakura. Haber ido allí fue una agridulce decisión, no fue buena ni fue mala. No podía decir que no le gustaba recordar, pero ese amor de ayer aún dolía, si tan solo hubiera encontrado a Rukia antes, ¿Hisana podría haber sido completamente suya? ¿Podrían haber tenido una familia feliz? Sonrió y dejó caer una lágrima, incluso tras su partida ella había dejado en él preguntas sin resolver. De las cuales, nunca obtendría una respuesta.

 **Fin.**

 **Bien, mi primer ByaHisa. Espero que les haya gustado n.n/ de paso hago spam que lejos de esta idea pero tal vez lo que la generó, fue un drabble UlquiHime que escribí hace poco. Si lo desean pueden buscarlo en mi perfil.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen un review.**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Continuando con la tarea de escribir algo todos los días, vengo con un Masaki x Isshin. Espero que les guste, es súper corto para su comodidad -¿- xD gracias por sus reviews al misterioso anónimo "Gust" y a mi fiel fan Nro 1 Frany Fanny Tsuki**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Amores de ayer**

 **Capítulo 2: Sonríe**

Esa mañana un pequeño de grandes orbes avellana miraba curioso el gran poster de quienes eran, según se le fue dicho, su abuela y su abuelo. Su padre a veces hablaba de ellos pero no era muy fan del tema; su madre le contó una vez que antes el poster era solo de su abuela y su abuelo tenía la manía de llorarle, hablarle e incluso pedirle ayuda para la crianza de quienes eran sus tías. Ellas, tampoco hablaban mucho del tema.

"Tal vez…es algo triste", pensó el pequeño de cabello naranja. Dejando eso de lado para volver a sus juegos. Dejando el poster allí, inmortalizado, donde ambas personas sonreían.

Isshin Kurosaki cuidó y crio bien a su familia, por lo menos él dijo estar orgulloso hasta el final, pudo ver a todos graduarse de la escuela y comenzar sus relaciones, internamente agradecía que ninguno de ellos llevara la vida de shinigami, ya que así podría pasar a otra vida tranquilo. Su muerte no fue dolorosa, como toda alma, simplemente se desvaneció en partículas espirituales, sabiendo de ante mano que volvería a nacer, observando hasta el último momento el poster de su esposa. Repitiendo, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo: "¿me estarás esperando, Masaki? ¿Lo hice bien?"

 _Los días más felices de Isshin Shiba comenzaron cuando se fue a vivir al mundo humano, cuando se volvió el guardián de Masaki Kurosaki, ella estaba encantada con él; y su felicidad explosiva que contagiaba a cualquiera, además de su valentía, entre otras cosas fue lo que lo enamoró._

 _Aún recordaba cuando se casaron, ella se veía hermosa y como el apellido Kurosaki debía perdurar, él lo tomó. No le molestaba, después de todo el apellido "Shiba" tenía más hombres que podían expandirlo. Su boda fue muy sencilla y prácticamente no asistió nadie. Ellos ya vivían juntos pero el hacerlo como casados era más divertido, fingían las típicas peleas matrimoniales porque solo así podían tenerlas. No entendían qué era lo difícil de estar casados, tal vez ambos eran geniales en eso. Aún recordaba su sonrisa al hacer malos chistes...y lo mucho que le gustaba inmortalizarla._

 _El del poster era la que más le gustó de ella. Era cuando ya su familia estaba formada, era una sonrisa de completa felicidad, era por esa sonrisa que él no se rindió y siguió adelante cuando ella partió. No podía seguirla porque si lo hacía ella no le perdonaría, le recriminaría hasta la última de las vidas el haber dejado solos a sus hijos. Por eso, siguió._

 _A veces era difícil, a medida que crecían Yuzu y Karin se parecían más y más a Masaki. Pero ninguna tenía su sonrisa y eso dolía, hubiese deseado antes de morir ver que alguien sacara esas sonrisas de sus hijas. En el caso de su hijo la vio muchas veces, pero él mismo renunció a ella, porque "estaba prohibido" y porque "el mundo se acabaría". ¡Puras patrañas! Si alguien le hubiese prohibido estar con Masaki, él habría generado otra guerra y si el mundo se debería acabar, entonces finalizaría mirando a través de sus ojos, donde se encontraba su verdadero lugar._

 _Isshin solo rogaba porque Inoue llegara a hacer por lo menos un mínimo de feliz a su hijo, de lo que Rukia había logrado. Él nada podía hacer si su estúpido hijo era tan terco y cerrado._

 _Esa noche, en la sala de la casa, lo último que se pudo oír fue una carcajada, jocosa y divertida, y un breve susurro que preguntaba: "¿Masaki, lo hice bien?"._

 **Fin.**

 **Bien e.e cap 2. Se me hace extraño hacer una serie de caps y que diga fin al final. Pero anyway son historias a parte.**

 **¡Que pasen una linda noche! No se les olvide el review si les gustó.**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Frany Fanny Tsuki, el misterioso Guest y a Laura98.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Esta historia es de mi propiedad.**

 **Amores de ayer**

 **Capítulo 3: Nostalgia**

¿Por qué será que la soledad hace estragos en nosotros? Permite a los recuerdos inundar la mente, generando esa nostalgia mezclada de desesperación y añoranza por tu persona.

Dejó su taza de café sobre su escritorio. Su oficina era la única que tenía luz en su casa, ya nadie ocupaba las otras habitaciones y él seguía con su misma rutina, trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche. Ahora que ya había terminado se dispuso a fumar un cigarrillos y contemplar el cielo, las estrellas no se observaban por la contaminación pero las luces de un avión le servían de espectáculo.

¿Por qué ciertos recuerdos venían a su mente ahora? ¿Por qué siempre a esa hora miraba el reflejo de la puerta en la ventana, esperando ver entrar a alguien? ¿A quién? Él mismo se mentía con esa pregunta, porque no estaba confundido, sabía a quién esperaba. Tal vez, todos esos pensamientos se debían al reciente fallecimiento de su amigo. Rival, colega, amigo. Lo que fuera, Isshin Kurosaki ya no estaba. Katagiri Kanae tampoco.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que todo fluyera. Era una persona racional, sabía que nada bien le haría suplicar como un niño el regreso de su esposa, pero lo hacía. Era un idiota, pensó para sí mismo, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Los Katagiri siempre sirvieron a los Ishida. Ella solo buscaba protegerlo y fue él quien fue más allá, quien buscó y encontró amor en esa persona, uno que fue correspondido de una manera que no conocía: incondicional. Una manera que él no pudo mantener tras su partida con su hijo. ¿Ella lo odiaría? Isshin siempre se vanagloriaba con que Masaki estaría feliz de cómo ayudo a crecer a sus hijos, ¿con Kanae sería igual o le reprocharía algo?

En esos momentos, cuando se sentía perdido la buscaba, la esperaba, para que hiciera lo que siempre hizo: leerlo como un libro abierto, amarlo y cuidar de él. Darle esa calma que tras su partida, jamás había vuelto a sentir.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta su cigarrillo se había extinguido, lo apagó en el cenicero y se levantó para irse finalmente a dormir, aunque sabía que no conciliaría el sueño. Antes de salir, observó desde la puerta la ventana, solo estaba él y su mirada que la buscaba a ella.

Solo estaba él, la nostalgia y una lágrima silenciosa que nadie secaría.

 **Fin.**

 **:3 hola. Espero que les haya gustado n.n si fue así dejen review. Creo que con esto concluyo "Amores de ayer", porque son las tres parejas que creo fueron cannon y no tuvieron mucho desarrollo en Bleach más que las escenas del pasado.**

 **Respuesta a reviews anónimos:**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por tus palabras :'D me alegro que ese cap te haya llegado n.n**

 **Laura98: Sobre ambos reviews te doy las gracias; con respecto al ByaHisa, siendo tu OTP, me alegro de haber podido manejarlos bien. Con respecto al IsshiMasaki, e.e siento que hice esta serie de caps algo mmm triste xD y sí, Kubo arruinó el final pero qué más da, hagamos nuestro propio final :B saludos.**

 **Ja-ne n.n/**


End file.
